Justin Bieber
) Stratford, Ontario, Canada |hair = Brown (currently dyed blond) |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Justin Bieber vs Beethoven |vs = Ludwig van Beethoven |releasedate = March 2, 2011 |votecount = 5% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = A light stage Old buckled paper }} Justin Bieber battled Ludwig van Beethoven in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven. He was portrayed by Alex Farnham. Information on the rapper Justin Drew Bieber was born on March 1st, 1994, in Stratford, Ontario, Canada. He is a singer and songwriter. Bieber's current manager, Scooter Braun, first discovered him through his YouTube videos in 2008. He has received numerous industry awards, including both Artist of the Year Awards, at the 2010 American Music Awards, and the 2012 American Music Awards, and was nominated for Best New Artist and Best Pop Vocal Album at the 53rd Grammy Awards. With a global fan base, termed as "Beliebers", and over 60 million followers on Twitter, Bieber was twice named by Forbes magazine as one of the top ten most powerful celebrities in the world, ranking third in both 2011 and 2012, and ranking ninth in 2013. The music video to Bieber's song "Baby", released in 2010, has received significant attention, being the second most disliked, before being overtaken by Youtube Rewind 2018, as well as second-most viewed video on YouTube. His fans have also attracted media attention for acts such as attempting to hurt him. Bieber's own actions have also attracted notoriety, involving himself in things such as physical and vocal harassment, visiting a brothel, and DUI drag racing. ERBoH Bio Hey everyone, thanks for checkin' out my bio. I'm just a kid from Canada who sang Usher songs and put 'em on Youtube. Then, some old guy introduced me to Usher and now I'm super famous! It's just that easy! Cool, right? I don't know why everybody doesn't do it. My first album was My World 2.0 and it had the hit song "Baby," where I said the word 'Baby' 56 times! People liked it so much that the world got "Bieber Fever." I won 57 music awards! That's, like, one per "baby!" I also got mad chicks, probably because of my awesome bowl haircut. For now I'm dating Selena Gomez because I heard she's a wizard or something. Did you know that I'm so great they even made a movie out of my life? It’s called "Never Say Never," and you should go watch it right now. I'll wait, go ahead…Did you watch it? Pretty good, right? Yeah, I'm awesome. It's a bummer that everyone can't have an old guy introduce them to Usher, but then everyone would be as incredible as me and that would suck. Oh well, later! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Look what the cat dragged back from the dead! Man, it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head! I'm the next Michael Jackson! You smell like Betty White! Here's some aspirin: you're catching Bieber fever tonight! Because my voice is incredible and your music is terrible, Who even listens to classical anyway? Even Elise wants to do me, and now that you're right next to me, I can understand why they used a dog to play you in the movies! 'Verse 2:' I've got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage. When's the last time your music got anybody laid? I've got a concert in five, so there's not much time left. What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf! Trivia *Bieber is the youngest living character to rap in ERB. *At 5%, he had the lowest percentage of votes out of any rapper on the official Epic Rap Battles of History Website. **However, Richard Pryor received 1% of the vote on an ERB Patreon poll. *Along with Lady Gaga, he was one of the nominees competing against Epic Rap Battles of History for the YTMA Artist of the Year Award in 2013. *He was mentioned by Freddy Krueger in Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine during the line "I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber!" Gallery Justin Bieber In "Little White Usher" Costume.jpeg|Bieber as a "little white Usher" Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Alex Farnham